Dont cry
by nolongerusingthis
Summary: The british Sodiers have captured alot of pirates, including Ragetti! Pentel watches from hiding, waiting for his chance to sneak in an see his friend... perhaps for the last time.
1. search

I just read 'do you remember' and 'Final'. They were soo sad... I love sad stories, but everyone is posting slash!

personaly, I think of the pintel/ragetti pairing to not be slash... more like good friends or maybe even pintel being a father figure in ragetti's mind... but not yaoi... i dont like yaoi...

* * *

this is (abviously) a 'what if' for the first movie... 

_Dont Cry_

_chapt. 1- search_

Pintel ran across the street and hid behind a barrel. He was seperated from his friend, Ragetti, when a group of Brits ambushed them. They had gotten quite a few of the crew, but pintel had managed to get away and hope the best for his friend.

He watched now, as the soldiers lead the captives through the streets. People yelled and cursed at them, some throwing things like rotten fruit. Pentel watched as his heart sank at the site. They must have caught more pirates, for there weremany menthat wasn't from the pearl's crew. The long line of captives past on and down another street. Ragetti hadn't been part of that group.

Pintel worried perhaps he had missed him and he had been already hanged... It had been three days and Pintel had thought he saw all of the groups, but maybe he missed one...then he heard someone speaking nearby. It was two men talking of the pirate captives. The first onsaid there was two groups brought in on the first day. So he had missed a group! Poor, poor Ragetti... by now it maybe to late. And the doubt was worse that he would still be alive when he would sneak in to see him. Why, that may take days, for he surely wouldn't be able to sneak in with them still bringing in pirates.

He would need to be extremely careful, but he would get in there, if it was the last thing he did...

Pintel found an old abandoned shack near the path to the holding cells, he would hide here until he could sneak in. The hard floor made a terrible bed, but at least he had somewhat of a shelter.

A week past, whan the british soldiers finaly gave up the search for the other pirates. Pintel had almost got caught on a few occasions. But now, he could finaly attempt to get into the holding cells without getting spotted. today they were having a hanging, he had heard the anouncement, and was greatly happy that it wasn't his friend.Tomorrow there would be no hangings, and he would make his move.


	2. found

Thnx for the reviews peoples! And yes, I will continue.. ; )

Lol, theses chapters have real short names...

* * *

_Don't Cry_

_Chapt. 2- Found_

No one was around... there was some kind of festival for the capture of the pirates. Hmph...Pintel didn't think that was such a great thing. But at least he could get in now without being caught.

He hurried down the path as quickly as he could as the sun started to set. God, he hoped he was all right. But, then he wondered how he would ever save him from his fate. For a moment, he was torn between going and possibly not saving him, or not going and just remembers the good times he had with him. But he quickly dismissed the latter choice and hurried on.

Coming to the door, he found a large padlock, chained to the handles, preventing him from getting in. Determined to find his friend, he hurried around to the side and looked through the barred windows. Finally, he found him! But then, Pintel wished he hadn't. Ragetti lay curled up on the hard floor, his back bloody.

"Ragetti?...Ragetti, is that you?" He asked, as loud as he dared to speak, for fear someone might hear him and capture him too. No answer came from his friend. He tried again, "Ragetti...Ragetti, answer me ya ol' fool!" Pintel starts to just give up, he must have come too late... but he decides to try on last time. "Ragetti, please say somthin'. What have they done to ya?"

"They beat us pirates..." Comes a voice from the next cell. Pintel had never met him before, must be from another ship... "They beat that poor lad there 'til he just fell to the floor unconscious. There mighty cruel to us, you better get away before someone spots you and throws you in too!" Pintel looked back up the road, then back into the dark, filthy cells and sighs... "I can't... I'm of no mind to leave him here." The man in laughs, "Well now, ya gettin' me out too? Mind as well, if you can get us out of here, you can do anything!" His cellmate laughs with him.

Just then, Pintel hears someone talking, just up the road. With one final look at his thin, beaten, and bleeding friend, he hurries around the building and off to hide again.

* * *

Ok, I don't think you know who these people are, do ya shiloah? So you might have found that "ol' fool" comment to be a little mean for him to say to poor Raggy. But it wasn't... don't worry. Pinters jokes around with Raggy bunches of times... 

Hey, ya know... every time I say latter, I always think of a ladder...

Anyways, poor, poor Ragetti... starvin, beaten, and bleedin on that cold, hard floor... I know the suspense is killin ya as to what happens...

R&R please, so I can finish postin the story...


End file.
